Muffins
by deepee-chan
Summary: Who knew the Luna Diviner and the Whirlwind Lancer would make a big fuss over half a dozen blueberry muffins? no crack intended. R & R ü


A/N: Okay, I know I haven't been very religious in updating my stories… (buh-LEAVE me, life for me is hard enough as it is…) b

**A/N****: Okay, I know I haven't been very religious in updating my stories… (buh-LEAVE me, life for me is hard enough as it is…) but I think I'll take a break from WWE fics for now and start writing some KH fics… mainly on Organization XIII. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN THE ORGANIZATION, KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE FRANCHISE. All of that belongs to Square Enix/ Square Soft/ The people who made Kingdom Hearts possible. **

**Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!**

It was a quiet and peaceful day in the World That Never Was… which meant something was very, very wrong. Well, someone was going to do something about it. And I'm as sure as heck it won't be Xemnas.

Saix walked through the halls with a blank expression plastered on his face. It was one of those days where they didn't have to go on any missions because there weren't any missions to begin with.

"This stinks…" Saix said leaning on a pillar. "There's practically nothing to do around the castle… The Keyblade Bearer is probably out with that little she-demon (he means Kairi), and--" He was cut off when a peculiar aroma shrouded the halls.

Saix took a whiff of it and recognized it immediately. It was the smell when something's freshly baked. It may seem as a surprise, but Saix always had a weak spot for pastries. Most especially muffins.

He followed the scent and headed for the kitchen. He poked his head through the door and saw that there was half a dozen blueberry muffins just sitting on the counter. He was about to walk in and take at least three muffins when a kitchen knife was suddenly thrown from behind him. It was a good thing it took only a few strands of his hair.

"X-Xaldin?!" Saix said nervously as he turned to see who threw the knife.

"Saix, what do you think you're doing in here?" Xaldin asked calmly, holding five other kitchen knives. He was in a white apron with tangerine prints at the bottom pockets and was covered in what looked like flour.

"Umm… uh…" Saix was not about to let his muffin fetish out to anyone, especially Xaldin. He tried to think of an excuse as he looked around the room for something. But to no avail, he couldn't think of anything. So he did the only thing possible: Whack Xaldin on the head with his claymore and get away with the muffins. And that's exactly what he did.

_**20 minutes later…**_

"SAIX!!" Xaldin shouted angrily across the halls, startling most of the Organization members present at the time. His head throbbed painfully from the konk on the head delivered by Saix, but he ignored it, now bent on vengeance.

Xaldin, who was currently fuelled by anger, ran across the halls carrying six kitchen knives (talk about kitchen etiquette… xD), trampling a few of the members that passed him by (namely, Vexen, Luxord and Xigbar.).

"Aha!" Xaldin shouted as he spotted Saix, about to eat one of the muffins he worked oh-so-hard into making. "GIVE ME BACK THOSE MUFFINS!"

"Oh, snap!" Saix peeped to himself as he ran off, making sure he didn't drop any of the muffins along the way. "Curse me and my irresistible fetish for pastries…"

_**20 MORE minutes later…**_

"I've got you now…" Xaldin bellowed menacingly as his lances pinned Saix's clothes to the wall. He glared menacingly at The Luna Diviner as he paced closer to him.

"Look I'm sorry I took your muffins! I just can't help it! Don't kill me!" Saix pleaded, buckets of sweat pouring from his face. He mentally kicked himself in his sunshine area for taking those muffins in the first place without checking if anyone was following him.

"Kill you? Give me one reason why I should." Xaldin stared at Number VII in a confused manner.

"Uh… because I took your muffins?"

"…" Xaldin thought for a moment then started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"You are," Xaldin blurted out, eventually gaining composure and taking the muffins. "I'll overlook this shenanigan for now, but next time, just ask me if you wanted a muffin or two."

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence between the Luna Diviner and the Whirlwind Lancer. "May I please have a muffin?"

"NO."

**A/N: weren't expecting that, were you? I might not like Xaldin too much, but I can imagine him in an apron and a fryng pan in his hand, thus leading me to making this fic. **

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! **


End file.
